Dont let him take me Bleach Ichigo oneshot
by CelesteKiMoon
Summary: Tsukika, who is confused why Rukia, her best friend, disappeared. And no one remembers? And who is this strange guy who is threatening her? What will her friends do?


**Don't let him take me **

**Ichigo oneshot**

**DISLCAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, JUST THE OC, Tsukika.**

**My good friend gave me the idea for this story.**

I was walking to school happily as I made sure the present I got for Rukia was in my bag. I know how much she likes Chappy the rabbit. I get to the gates and see Orihime and Tatsuki. I wave to them and the three of us get to class. I sat in my seat, waiting for Rukia to come in. The bell rang for class to start and everyone sat down; Rukia wasn't there.

I stare at her empty seat worriedly and hoped she showed by lunch. Rukia never showed, not for second or third block. I waited in agony till the lunch bell rang, and she never showed. I go up to some students and asked. "Excuse me, do you know if Rukia's here anywhere?" I asked them and they looked at me strangely.

"Rukia? Never heard of 'em; sorry." They said and leave. 'Never… heard of her?' I thought.

"It's like everyone forgot about her… the teacher didn't even call her name for role call." I say to myself quietly then sigh. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and look up to Orihime, with everyone, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu and Tatsuki, standing a few feet behind her.

"Do you want to eat lunch with us? You look upset about something." She says and I smile lightly to her.

"Sorry, I'd like to eat alone today, maybe tomorrow?" I ask her. She nods and I walk out of the class to an empty courtyard. I sat by a tree and noticed I can see Ichigo and the others from the window of the classroom, the window was open. I sigh, trying to understand. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I jump, and turn around. I see a man standing there, with a mocking grin on his face.

"Who are you?" I ask him taking a step back.

"My, my, what do we have 'ere? Do ya know what is gonna happen ta Rukia?" He says smiling evilly.

"I demand you tell me who you are right now!" I say to him, frowning. His smile fades and he scowls.

"I'm Captain Gin Ichimaru, and I am the Captain of squad three. I've been ordered ta kidnap ya; so give meh a good chase, kiddo." He says and open his eyes a little bit and I see his red eyes stare back into mine. His eyes laughing at me, his mocking smile back on his face. He closes his eyes again and his white coat moved with the wind, showing his sword.

"Run." He says and I dash away, wondering why he has been ordered to catch me. I run through the halls, trying to get to my classroom. 'I'm almost there!' I thought, then a hand caught my arm.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed, then smacked the person, hard. A large smack was heard and I could hear doors open. I open my eyes to see Keigo. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't…I." I stutter and he laughs.

"That kinda hurt. Hey, are you okay?" He asks me as my eyes water more.

"Keigo, what'd you do to Tsuki-chan?" Orihime asked and she and the group came over. Ichigo threw Keigo's arm off me.

"Ichigo….Rukia…" I say trying not to cry. He looked at me and he and the others took me into the classroom.

"You still remember Rukia?" He asked me and I nod.

"She's…in trouble. He told me so." I say.

"Who? Who told you?" He asked and my eyes water even more.

"He said… he was Captain Gin Ichimaru… and that he was going to…" I say, then stopped talking.

"Going to what? Tell us!" Ichigo yelled, then I burst into tears.

"Tsuki-chan, what's wrong? Please, tell us?" Orihime said to me.

"He said he was ordered to kidnap me and said to…give him a good chase." I say crying.

"I'm gonna take her to get some air. We'll be back." Ichigo said and took me to the roof. After a couple of minutes of silence, he spoke. "What'd he look like?"

I sniffed and took a breath. "He was tall, had black robes, white long sleeved coat over it, a sword, silver/gray hair…he had a mocking smile, and his eyes….were a crimson color. Ichigo…please don't let him take me away." I say then hugged him.

"Don't worry; I won't let him. And I'm going to save Rukia. I wont let you be alone, not anymore." He says and hugs me back. I look up at him and he stares down at me. He moves closer to my face and closes his eyes. Then, he kissed me.


End file.
